1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staple guns having a safety device and, more particularly, to a hand-held staple gun having a safe actuation mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Staple guns are powerful hand-held machine used to drive metal staples into, for instance, solid wood. Aside from the staple guns driven by electricity or compressed air, the staple guns of hand-powered (muscle power) models always have a spring means for storing mechanical energy and delivering it as a sharp powerful blow. As such, providing auxiliary devices attached to the staple guns for better accomplishing work, and particularly for safety, becomes important and necessary. Among others, examples may be given to U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,525, issued to Chou, for a staple gun having an improved structure for a two-dimensional positioning purpose; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,604, issued to Dennis, for a staple gun having an alignment device that prevents the staple gun from firing unless it is properly aligned with respect to an object to be fastened.